In Your Dreams
by samuraiheart
Summary: Yohji comes home after a late night and finds Ken waiting up for him. Warning: shounen-ai


samuraiheart's In Your Dreams...

Hi again. Well here's another fic from me. Don't get too excited. It's just an idea I had running through my head that I had to write down and it's way too sappy, but sometimes we all need a little sappiness, right? Despite any suggestive dialogue or innuendo this is NOT a lemon. Sorry, I'm not brave enough to write another one just yet. Comments are very much appreciated. Thanks and have a wonderful night!

samuraiheart

[kokoro_no_samurai@yahoo.com][1]

[http://www.geocities.com/ccsff][2]

[http://www.geocities.com/ccsff/rkindex.html][3]

-------------------------

Author: samuraiheart 

Email: [kokoro_no_samurai@yahoo.com][4]

Title: In Your Dreams…

Rating: G 

Spoilers: none 

Warnings: shounen-ai 

Keywords: Yohji, Ken, shounen-ai, dreams

Disclaimer: These characters are the property of their respective owners.

-------------------------

In Your Dreams…

by samuraiheart

-------------------------

Yohji slipped in through the back door of the flower shop and crept through the house quietly. He didn't want to disturb anyone. He could deal with his problems on his own and he didn't need to add to anyone else's in the process. 

He ran his fingers through his light brown hair and glanced at the kitchen clock. It was well past the hour when any sane person should have gone to bed. He let out a deep breath and shook his head. Old ghosts haunted his memory more than ever lately and he wasn't sure why. He was looking for something, but it wasn't anything he could quite define. 

He wandered the streets late at night sometimes, slipping in and out of seedy nightclubs and dark alleyways. He knew whatever it was he wouldn't find it there, but somehow the smoky atmosphere and blaring music helped to dull the ache in his soul. 

He turned the corner to the living room and his eyes widened briefly. A slow smile spread across his face as he gazed at the scene before him. Ken must have been waiting up for him, but he didn't quite make it. 

Yohji walked over to where the younger man was seated and sat on the edge of the coffee table. Light flickered over his features and illuminated the room as the television program continued despite the fact that it's viewer had long since lost interest. Yohji shifted slightly on the hard wood of the table and leaned closer to his teammate to watch him sleeping for a little while. It was a guilty pleasure of sorts usually stolen in the form of brief glimpses and shy gestures. This was one of the first opportunities he had had to really examine the soccer player. Ken's soft, slow breathing was almost the only sign that he was asleep. His head was tilted slightly to rest in the cushions on the arm of the couch and his coffee-colored bangs fell over his forehead and almost to his eyes. His delicate eyelashes fluttered slightly against his cheeks and Yohji held his breath as he waited to see if Ken would wake up. He wanted to reach out and touch that smooth cheek but instead he held his hand close to him in his lap to make sure that he wasn't tempted. 

He bit his lip and shook his head. This was getting a little ridiculous. They weren't young schoolboys anymore, Yohji reminded himself. This was insane. It was just a harmless crush and he shouldn't let it get in the way of anything. There was little to no chance that Ken would return his feelings and there was no way that they could make a relationship work. They were assassins. Any kind of distraction could seriously jeopardize a mission and besides that, they were friends and Yohji never wanted to ruin that. 

He nodded resolutely and pushed away any protesting thoughts that might come to the surface as he decided that there was no way that Ken could be comfortable out here. Yohji sighed softly and leaned closer to the dark-haired young man. He brushed Ken's shoulder with his hands and shook him gently. 

"Ken." Yohji repeated as he watched Ken's eyelashes flutter again and his eyes open slowly to reveal two gorgeous brown orbs slightly dimmed by sleep. He smiled at Yohji and the older assassin felt a blush creeping into his cheeks. He was suddenly glad that it was too dark to see much of anything in the room. "You should go to bed, Ken." Yohji advised.

Ken nodded and scooted to the edge of the couch. He stretched both arms above his head and closed his eyes briefly before looking up at his friend again. "Mmmm… Yohji-kun… I was having the most wonderful dream…" 

Yohji ruffled Ken's hair playfully and offered his hand to help him stand. "Soccer again?" Yohji asked playfully. His green eyes danced in the dim light of the room. 

Ken attempted to glare at the older man, but failed miserably as his eyes lit up and he smiled instead. "No, Yohji-kun. I don't always dream of soccer." 

"Then what was it?" Yohji asked sincerely. 

"Maybe I won't tell you now." Ken's eyes sparkled mischievously and Yohji raised an eyebrow in curiosity, but decided not to pursue it as they climbed the stairs to head off to their respective rooms. 

Ken paused with his hand on the doorknob and looked back at Yohji. He grinned slightly and gestured towards the inside. Yohji looked back at him in confusion and started to ask what he wanted when Ken grabbed Yohji's hand, lacing their fingers together, and pulled him towards his room. Yohji frowned when Ken shut the door behind them and wondered why he suddenly felt so nervous. His heart was beating quickly in his chest and he took a deep breath to try to calm himself. 

"What's this about, Ken?" Yohji asked cautiously. 

Ken moved closer to the older man so that they were facing each other. "I thought maybe I could show you what my dream was about."

Yohji opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't find the words. He took a step back but found himself with his back up against the door. 

"Do you like me, Yohji-kun?" Ken asked suddenly. 

Yohji's emerald gaze widened at the question and he glanced down for a moment to gather his thoughts. He decided to simply answer the question. Ken couldn't possibly mean it in anyway beyond friendship. Yohji began to doubt that assumption as he looked up at Ken's face again. Despite all of his boldness, it was clear that the soccer player was nervous. Ken bit his lip slightly and clasped his hands in front of him as he awaited a response. 

"Of course I like you, Ken." Yohji responded noncommittally. 

He tensed slightly as Ken moved a little closer to him and a glint of mischief returned to his coffee-colored gaze. Ken shook his head. "No, I mean _really_ like me." 

Yohji stared back at his teammate in disbelief. He didn't know how to answer that. Of course, it was true, but he had never planned to let the other man know. Now he had no idea what he was supposed to do. He had never expected something like this. 

Ken leaned closer to Yohji and put his hands firmly on the other's shoulders. Yohji bent down a little bit so that their faces were in line with each other and he could look straight into the other's eyes. 

"I think you do." Ken said breathlessly and parted his lips slightly. Just a few inches separated them now and Yohji could feel Ken's warm breath against his face. He didn't know where this was headed and he didn't know what to do, but he had to fight to keep himself from leaning forward and finding out with a kiss. It was clear that the soccer player at least had suspicions about Yohji's feelings for him. What more harm could a kiss do? Yohji strained to keep his mind focused on the present situation. Maybe this was just a test. Maybe in a few seconds Ken would pull away and everything would go back to normal. Yohji tore his gaze away from Ken's soft pink lips and looked up into his eyes. He noted a soft pink blush staining the younger man's cheeks as Ken tried his best to stay in control of the situation. Ken reached out hesitantly and placed his hand under Yohji's chin. 

"That's good because I like you, too." Ken continued.

The world seemed to stop for a minute as Yohji's eyes widened and realization set in. He hardly had time to think before Ken pressed his lips against Yohji's mouth in an innocent beginning of a kiss. Their lips brushed against each other lightly as they both gained more fervor and became lost in the moment. Yohji brought his arms up to encircle the younger man and moved his lips passionately against Ken's. He ran his tongue along Ken's lower lip and Ken's lips parted slightly. After several moments Ken broke the kiss and stared up at Yohji with wide sparking eyes. 

Yohji shook his head and smiled. "I like you a lot, Ken. I think I could fall in love with you." 

Ken smiled sweetly at the comment. "I like you too, Yohji. I'm so glad you feel the same way." He wrapped his arms around Yohji again and leaned his head against Yohji's shoulder. Yohji returned the embrace and ran his hand through Ken's silky hair. 

"What do we do now?" Yohji whispered. 

Ken took Yohji's hand in his own and pulled them both towards the bed. "Stay with me tonight, Yohji. Please." 

Yohji grinned playfully and Ken shook his head. "Just to sleep, of course." 

Yohji's grin widened and he shook his head too. "Of course." His green eyes glittered in the moonlight shining from Ken's bedroom window. 

They both stripped down to boxers and t-shirts and then snuggled into bed together. They shared a few more kisses and then Ken snuggled up against Yohji and laid his head against Yohji's broad chest. The older man brought his arm up to wrap around Ken and held him close. His eyelids grew heavy as he felt Ken relax against him. 

"So, Ken," Yohji asked sleepily, "Is this how the dream turned out?" 

Ken looked up at his teammate and smiled wryly. "No. The dream had more whipped cream." 

Yohji's raised his eyebrows and chuckled at the thought as Ken nestled closer to him and drifted off to sleep. Yohji tightened his embrace and closed his eyes as weariness began to take over. He marveled at the changes in his life that had taken place in only a short amount of time. His future seemed brighter now and he doubted he would spend any more lonely nights wandering the streets and looking for something he could never have. He had all he needed right hear lying next to him and he was so thankful for such a precious gift. 

-------------------------

~Owari~

-------------------------

   [1]: mailto:kokoro_no_samurai@yahoo.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/ccsff
   [3]: http://www.geocities.com/ccsff/rkindex.html
   [4]: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/wkff/post?protectID=045166080056042031028067163248244063188248139218183041



End file.
